Volume 3, Chapter 3
Volume 3, Chapter 3 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Valentine's Day is coming closer. The students of the Sakuragaoka High School start planning to prepare presents and Azusa is wondering if she should give some to her beloved senior Mio Akiyama as well. Suddenly, Ui joins her while asking what she is thinking about so seriously. Embarrassed, Azusa states that she wasn't thinking about Valentine's Day at all, giving herself instantly away. Ui asks her about the presents, to which Azusa answers that she simply wants to show some gratitude to her seniors in the Light Music Club. Ui gives her a begging look, so Azusa promises that she will present her as well. Afterwards, Azusa declares that she will prepare the cake in secret to surprise the rest. She fiercely orders Ui to remain silent about it which is approved by Ui. However, the whole class overheard Azusa's story since she was so noisy, much to her shame. After school inside of the Light Music Club's room, Azusa stares at Mio after she remembered the fact that Mio does not eat many sweets recently. Mio notices that Azusa is observing her and asks about it. Azusa attempts to ask Mio if she dislikes sweets but is disturbed by Yui who was loudly playing her guitar, forcing Azusa to silence her which greatly confuses Yui. On her way home, Azusa meets Ui who finished buying in. Azusa is shocked to learn that two bags full of purchases are only meant for Ui's older sister Yui. She is then convinced by Ui to buy her ingredients as well. Clueless, Azusa asks Ui about the things she should buy. However, Ui's explanations only confuse Azusa more, so Ui offers her to bake together. At the Hirasawa household, Azusa and Ui are about to start when Yui bursts into the room, asking about what they are attempting to do. Since Azusa is stunned by the surprise, Ui tells Yui that they are about to bake a cake and explains to Azusa that Yui won't assume that it will be something for the Valentine's Day as Ui bakes cakes for Yui on a regular basis. On the Valentine's Day, Azusa nervously enters the club room. While she is greeted by Yui, Ritsu asks Tsumugi if she brought any sweets with her today which Mugi negates since Azusa brought some with her. Azusa then presents the others with the cake she made. Everybody is amazed by its taste and praises Azusa for it. Yui gives her a candy as the return present for the White Day, leading Ritsu to scold her since her present is pretty cheap. Afterwards, Mio once again praises Azusa for the cake. Azusa is relieved that Mio liked it that much and states that she was worried about it since she thought Mio does not like any sweets as she never eats any. Mio answers that she actually loves them but is unable to eat them because she puts on weight in the winter. As Mio tearfully clings to Mugi, Azusa is wondering about what is going on. On her way back, Azusa finds the candy Yui gave her earlier and after a while, she eats it, admitting that it tastes sweet after all. Trivia * In this chapter, Tsumugi comically shows that her hair contains some kind of antenna called "Maiden's Radio", something she used to foresee Azusa's present. Category:Manga Chapters